k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Akira Wada
}} is a new character in the new university series of K-ON! and who is also in a band named Onna Gumi with her friends Ayame Yoshida and Sachi Hayashi. Appearance Akira has short, black, spiky hair and her personality is a little intimidating as well. She bears a mean look most of the time, giving people the first impression of her as the "scary girl." Akira is spotted in dark outfits frequently in the manga. She has a piercing in her left ear, in which she placed an earring, though her right ear remains unpierced. She wears an earring in her left ear only, leaving her right ear unpierced. However, it is reavealed that the earring she wears in her left ear is actually a non-pierced earring.High School, Chapter 10. During her first few years in high school, she had long black hair, left untied, and she didn't yet have the unnerving look. Instrument Akira plays a black Gibson Les Paul Custom guitar and names it "Rosalie". When Yui first sees the guitar, she calls it, "Black Guitah" after her own guitar."K-ON!" College, Chapter 2 It was made in the 70's and has a distinct sound to that time, which is the reason why she loves it. Story Akira is a freshman in the same university as Yui and the other girls. Akira met Yui and the Light Music Club when Yui drooled on her shoulder during the University's opening year ceremony. Akira joined the University's Light Music Club with Yui and the other girls along with Ayame Yoshida, and Sachi Hayashi. Before Akira started a band, during high school, she, Ayame and Sachi joined a competition at a festival to impress a boy named Maeda by playing a guitar. After accidentally hearing Maeda's opinion that her victory was from her cuteness and not skill, Akira cuts her hair short and starts her band seriously."K-ON!" College, Chapter 5 Akira is still mad at Yui about drooling on her but Yui treats her the same way Azusa was treated, like a pet. She also makes fun of Yui's band because of their name. Despite to her rough attitude, she managed to be friends with Yui and co. She even challenges Yui, saying that she won't lose to her at the university's school festival. During the last university chapter of the manga, Onna Gumi triumphs over Yui's band. While she is awkwardly congratulated by Yui, Maeda, now working for a small recording company, surprises her. He asks if it was possible for her to talk in their office regarding the performances. Maeda furthermore complements on how amazing Akira's band plays since high school. This leads to Akira finally confessing her feelings to him. However, she is told that he is on to girls with long hair. This affects her, but nevertheless, she didn't give up and decides to grow back her long hair."K-ON!" College, Chapter 13 Quotes *''"Yo."'' *''"I-I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR FRIEND, AND THAT'S THAT!!"'' *''"Giita? Is that what you call your guitar? Talk about lame. My guitar's named Rosalie!"'' *''"Is she even teachable? How the hell did she even get into college?"'' *''"Ugh, save me from this idiot..."'' *''"Maybe they just hung out with her for her money? Look, I'm just kid-OW!"'' *''"You know, I'm jealous of how nothing fazes you..."'' *''"Senpai, I've made up my mind. I'll show you! I'm going to practice my ass off and go pro so that you can't ever claim I'm popular because I'm a girl!"'' *''"I can't believe you just used the word "well-groomed"..."'' *''"There's something wrong with Yui. I mean, there's always something wrong with her, but this is different..."'' *''"My guitar's a late-'70s make, which is the only period when the necks were made of maple. Some people don't like when the neck and body are three pieces, or the guitar back is in two pieces, but there's a sound you can only get with guitars from this period, and I like that about it. Plus, my senpai in high school really liked a guitarist who used this kind of guitar, and... pay attention!!"'' *''"IT'S NOT OVER YET!! GOT THAT!?"'' Gallery Akira and Yui made the ad.png|The relationship created between Yui and Akira makes them pretty close Akira-First-Appearance.png|Akira's first contact with Yui during the university's opening ceremony. Akira during High School.png|Akira's previous appearance is seen in her yearbook. Akira'sReasonOfChange.jpg|Maeda provokes Akira to change. Akira confesses her love to Maeda.png|Her confession to the senpai. Akira-First-True-Sighting.png|Akira's first appearance in the manga. Akira Gibson Les Paul Custom.png|Akira's Gibson Les Paul Custom. Akira's-Guitar-Rosalie.png|Akira's guitar "Rosalie" as it is seen in the manga. References Category:Onna Gumi Members Category:University Students Category:Manga-only Characters